nuffsaid1995fandomcom-20200214-history
Apologies
7:18:27 AM NuffSaid1995: Meiko 7:18:39 AM NuffSaid1995: add me back ;-; 7:19:02 AM NuffSaid1995: Please 10:21:19 AM George Barnick: What do you need to talk about. 10:23:40 AM NuffSaid1995: I wanted to say I'm sorry, I wasn't being the bigger person. I honestly think you deserve no punishment yet I deserve more. 6 months is too little for offending and possibly hurting others. I got scared when you went inactive because I thought I caused it. I'm terribly sorry and I hope you understand that I will go through anything to make this right. 10:24:42 AM George Barnick: That's nice. I'm inactive for more reasons than just you. 10:25:22 AM NuffSaid1995: i hope you know I take back everything I said last night 10:25:31 AM NuffSaid1995: you are a good person 10:25:52 AM George Barnick: It's a bit late to take something like that back. 10:26:41 AM NuffSaid1995: Ok. 10:26:51 AM NuffSaid1995: If you need me to do anything I'll be here 6:47:27 PM George Barnick: I've been thinking about this. 6:47:34 PM George Barnick: I do wish your apology were sincere. 6:47:57 PM NuffSaid1995: I tried 6:48:25 PM George Barnick: Not really. It's the same generic apology you always give, and never actually mean it apparently. 6:48:52 PM NuffSaid1995: I'm actually doing great 6:48:58 PM NuffSaid1995: I hope you are 6:49:05 PM George Barnick: I know the things you said in PMs to people yesterday; you obviously haven't changed your opinion of me at all. 6:49:39 PM NuffSaid1995: Well, it's my opinion and I should've kept it to myself 6:50:02 PM George Barnick: If it's your opinion, the apology wasn't needed. 6:50:29 PM NuffSaid1995: I'm getting along really well with Jeyo and Mvp333 on BFN and BF2's MMO Wiki chat 6:50:51 PM NuffSaid1995: I even talked about 2014 sets and we are talking about composers now 6:51:08 PM George Barnick: That doesn't really mean anything to me at all. 6:51:25 PM NuffSaid1995: Well, it means something to them 6:51:30 PM NuffSaid1995: I have changed 6:51:55 PM NuffSaid1995: I was just being a dick to you and LFY lately 6:52:00 PM NuffSaid1995: for no apparent reason 6:52:07 PM George Barnick: I do hope you're happy; you wanted me out of your way at Brickipedia. It's all yours now; exactly what you wanted. I'm glad to be gone. Less hassles to deal with and I get more appreciation for what I do compared to what I got from the Brickipedia community. 6:52:32 PM NuffSaid1995: Look, I never wanted that 6:52:40 PM George Barnick: You said you did. 6:52:47 PM NuffSaid1995: Well I'm stupid 6:52:53 PM NuffSaid1995: never listen to stupid people 6:53:21 PM George Barnick: Well there's more like you at Brickipedia. You get along with them better than I do apparently. 6:53:39 PM NuffSaid1995: Meiko, stop beating up yourself 6:53:45 PM NuffSaid1995: we like you 6:54:05 PM George Barnick: I'm not beating myself up; I'm glad to be where I am now. 6:54:12 PM NuffSaid1995: Where is that? 6:54:19 PM George Barnick: I'm working at Brickset now. 6:54:52 PM NuffSaid1995: I wish you luck and good wishes in your new position 6:55:38 PM George Barnick: You saying you're stupid and that I shouldn't listen to you because of that is meaningless, because if I were to even think about returning to Brickipedia, I know for sure you'd be back attacking me in a month. 6:56:37 PM NuffSaid1995: Hey, as a community we have our little fights. This one just got out of hand 6:56:48 PM NuffSaid1995: I was in the wrong and you were being logical 6:57:05 PM George Barnick: They get out of hand every time, with no improvement to be seen afterwards. 6:57:30 PM NuffSaid1995: So, am I the reason you left 6:57:46 PM George Barnick: It's a perpetual cycle, and the only way to break it is by me leaving you be to move on with the community. 6:57:52 PM George Barnick: And yes, you're one of them. 6:58:17 PM NuffSaid1995: Well, I guess I can't stop you from choosing what to do 6:58:31 PM NuffSaid1995: does this mean Brickimedia is no more? :c 6:59:27 PM George Barnick: It'll move forward with what it has. 6:59:47 PM George Barnick: For all I know, that is. I left, so I don't know what they're going to do from here. 6:59:57 PM NuffSaid1995: Well 7:00:08 PM NuffSaid1995: I called you friend once 7:00:23 PM NuffSaid1995: and I wish to call you my friend many more times 7:01:04 PM George Barnick: Friendships don't last, unfortunately. I don't wish to be friends with people I can't trust to stay a friend at all times. 7:01:32 PM NuffSaid1995: It's been nice working with you, Meiko. As I said, I wish you good luck